Encontre mi hogar
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Hicuup siempre quiso un amigo, Chimuelo un lugar al cual llamar "hogar", Snoggletog es una festividad para valorar lo que la vida te da y estar con tus amigos y familiares Fic participante del reto #2 de la pagina de Facebook "Viviendo en Berk" 749 palabras, no mas ni menos


Hola a todos y todas! Este es un one-shot que entre en el 2do reto de escritores de la pagina de Facebook "Viviendo en Berk" tiene grandes cosas, les recomiendo mucho que entren a visitarla n_n

Como saben los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, lo único que es de mi autoria es este one-shot el cual espero les guste, sin mas que decir a leer

Nota: Intento mostrar mi punto de vista de la amistad de este par, lamento si parece otra cosa pero no pude cambiarlo por mas que quise

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Encontré mi hogar

Nunca había tenido un lugar al cual llamar hogar, padres, madres, hermanos incluso, no recordaba que tuviera eso que los humanos llamaban "familia", no es que los dragones no las tuvieran, pero, los de su especie no contaban con ese "honor", los de su especie eran escasos, sin contar que también cazados, que incluso un furia nocturna llegue a la edad adulta era un milagro, meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, si seguía pensando así se deprimiría y preocuparía a su humano

-Chimuelo, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Hablando de Hela, era Hiccup quien se acercaba revisando que su dragón estuviera bien

El le dio un lengüetazo feliz, Hiccupp lo miro un tanto inconforme, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, no preguntaría mas que le pasaba mas la distracción que había causado, no quería decir nada sobre su vida o su pasado, aunque no podía hacerlo si el no le entendía, claro que si le enseñaba dragones, la lengua de los dragones (como su nombre lo dice) seria otra historia

-Bueno amigo, ¿Qué tal una vuelta? No tengo muchos ánimos de ver a los chicos y menos ahora- Dicho y hecho se subió al lomo del animal, una vez estuvo en posición Chimuelo alzo sus alas impulsándose hacia arriba

Bueno, debía darle la razón al chico, los aldeanos estaban en sus fiestas de "Snoggletog" (según había entendido) justo por las fechas en que los de sus amigos dragones, de todas las especies, ramas y diversidades se refugiaban a tener a sus crías, aunque los vikingos sabían que regresarían no podían evitar estar tristes, los entendía, si el tuviera que alejarse de Hiccup también lo extrañaría mucho, pero el no tenia intenciones de ir a tener crías, primeramente por que no conocía a otros furia nocturna sin contar que no quería estar con alguien que ni siquiera conocía, si, un pensamiento un tanto…¿Cursi? ¿Así era? Pues fuera lo que fuera ese era su sentir, además, aunque le desagradaba el frio (ya que era de sangre caliente) no pensaba dejar la isla, tenia todo en ese lugar, si bien no todos lo querían ya que aun le tenían miedo, pero vamos, no era su culpa ser la "Cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma", aunque se preguntaba ¿Si una "Muerte Susurrante" y un "Skill" tuvieran una cría…? No, mejor dejar pensamientos que podían traumarlo posiblemente.

-¿Listo para las fiestas amigo?- Pregunto el jinete al verlo tan distraído, una especie de ronroneo salió de la garganta del animal –Je, ¿Recuerdas la Snoggletog pasada? Me asustaste mucho, pensé que no volverías-

-_¡Ja! ¿Bromeas? Como si tuviera un lugar al cual irme_\- Se mofaba el joven dragón mientras devolvía la mirada al chico a su lado soltando su tan conocida "risa"

-Jaja, sigue burlándote Chimuelo- Le seguía el juego, era un tanto divertido interactuar tan "humanamente" con el dragón o al menos lo que intentaban –Yo que me preocupaba por ti, eres un desconsiderado

-_Lo siento_\- Pensó mientras su cabeza reposaba en las piernas del muchacho, que aunque sabia que eso ultimo era en tono bromista y dramático no significaba que no estuviera asustado, después de todo ¿No habían ambos encontrado en el otro la manera de calmar su soledad? –_Siempre estaré contigo, para están los amigos-_

-Gracias- Hiccup lo abrazo fuerte por el cuello mientras el furia nocturna se enrollaba a el como anaconda a su presa, conservando el calor que mantenían –Gracias por curar mi soledad, por estar conmigo…Por ser mi mejor amigo-

Se mantuvieron abrazados un tiempo, no tenían prisa, las festividades empezarían mas tarde, sin quererlo ambos se estaban quedando dormidos, pero no sentían frio, el calor de ambos cuerpos había incluso derretido un poco de la nieve a su alrededor (claro que también Chimuelo uso su rayo de plasma para calentar el lugar pero esos eran detalles)

-¿Sabes? Hace años pedí para Snoggletog un amigo, pero nada ocurrió, perdí la esperanza de que algo pasara…Pero llegaste tu, ahora estoy seguro que cumplieron mi deseo, claro que unos años tarde y no con la forma que yo esperaba- Chimuelo le dio un ligero golpe con la oreja, como si fuera una manera de responder _"Tonto" _a su comentario, dicho todo se entrego al sueño

-_Yo hace muchos años pedí encontrar un lugar al cual llamar "hogar"-_ Miraba el cielo para luego ver a su amigo –_Ahora me doy cuenta que no buscaba un "algo" si no un "alguien" gracias Hiccup-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que tal? Les gusto? Disculpen si parece un tanto…yaoi? No se, algo así me quedo, pero vamos, Los amigos sacan nuestra parte mas sensible, o al menos los mios si, los amo, en fin, se que ya no es navidad ni nada pero no tuve otra idea para usarla en este one-shot, pero les haya gustado, gracias por los review, favoritos, vistas y votos

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
